Right Where It Belongs
by chaosticsoul
Summary: He was trapped. Accused of a crime he knew he did not commit. What happens as you go though days of this torment? Can you cling to your innocence and your sanity or will it all fade away? Angst, Insanity *On Hold Indefinitely*
1. 0

Right Where it Belongs

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst  
Paring: None yet. Might be some Light/Misa and Light/L.  
Summary: He was trapped. Accused of a crime he knew he did not commit. What happens as you go though days of this torment? Can you cling to your innocence and your sanity or will it all fade away?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note  
Warnings: Insanity, angst, death, possibly many other lovely things  
Notes: Based on the song "Right Where It Belongs"

Part: 0/?

He was innocent._ Innocent damnit!_ Why was he locked up like this? Bound as he stared up at the camera he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give L that satisfaction. But god he felt like it. He wanted to go back to his classes and school and schedule and pretending he was perfect.

After all, how could he be Kira? Kira was a killer! Light wouldn't kill anyone, he knew it was wrong to do such a thing. True, he thought those people, the murderers, rapists, all of them deserved it but he would never take life.

But he was here, bound, treated like an animal. He turned his head from the camera, his brown eyes filling with tears. The teen knew he couldn't hold them off this time. "L, Ryuuzaki, please . . . " he begged softly. "I'm not Kira. Why do you keep saying I am? This is all . . . all a mistake."

Silence.

Always that silence.

He was going insane.

Shifting into a laying down position the male stared at the bars. What was happening? Why was it happening? What had possessed him to become L's prisoner? How could he have killed those people anyways? But more importantly was the fact he had noticed gaps in his memory. Light didn't mention them but wondered if they had to do with being contained and watched all the time.

Twenty four hours a day. When he ate, slept, showered and went to the bathroom. Lack of privacy and utter humiliation.

"I'm not Kira" he whispered to himself, sitting once more and looking at the camera. It was mocking him, taunting him. "I'm not Kira . . . I'm not . . . " he whispered almost pleadingly to himself as he began rocking slightly. "I'm Light Yagami. Light. Not Kira . . . " As he whispered the words they became fainter till he was simply mouthing the words, no longer speaking.

-TBC-

AN: Review please. If there's any suggestions on where I should go with this, anything you want to see or ideas let me know and I'll consider them.


	2. 1

Right Where it Belongs

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst  
Paring: none yet. Might be some Light/Misa and Light/L.  
Summary: He was trapped.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
Warnings: Insanity, angst, death, possibly many other lovely things  
Notes: Two people wished for interrogations and so here it comes And yes, I am afraid little Light is losing his mind.  
Part: 1/?

"What is your name?" the first voice asked with cold indifference.

"Yagami Light" the second whispered out, voice cracked and pained.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes. I am suspected of being Kira."

"Are you Kira?"

"No"

"We know you did it. After you were imprisoned the killing stopped."

"I'm not Kira."

"How did you do it Light?"

"I'm not . . . " the voice broke off into a sob.

Watching the recording for the twenty third time Ryuuzaki frowned. It seemed Light was telling the truth. But the proof was there. No more deaths. Light had to be the killer. Still, something was wrong about it. He had changed. Multiple personalities perhaps? It would explain the seeming gaps in his memory. But his family would have noticed something.

Shaken form his thoughts L looked up as Watori brought forth a plate of uneaten food. "He refuses to eat. Ryuuzaki . . . if we don't do something he will starve himself."

The detective nodded. "I know Watori. Very well. Bind him as Misa is bound and insert an IV. We will keep him hydrated and force feed him if need be. Do not let him die. He is the key to breaking the case. I know he is."

Watori could feel the eyes of the members of the task force on L and himself. So cold and calculated. At times Watori was chilled by the young man's coldness to other's suffering. All that mattered to him was the case.

Sighing the man walked to the cell and undid it, and then began setting Light up so he was restrained in a straitjacket as Misa was. Finally he got the blindfold. Light was looking at him with wide eyes full of fear, and Watori could see the boy's form trembling. Compassion tore at him and he whispered softly: "It will be alright Light."

Light whined, a high pitch and desperate sound, as he could no longer see. No, Watori was wrong. It wouldn't be alright. He was going to die. The darkness was suffocating and he suddenly couldn't breath, a voiceless scream coming from him as his body thrashed with searing pain for a second and then went limp.


	3. 2

Right Where it Belongs

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst  
Paring: None yet. Might be some Light/Misa and Light/L.  
Summary: He was trapped. Accused of a crime he knew he did not commit. What happens as you go though days of this torment? Can you cling to your innocence and your sanity or will it all fade away?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note  
Warnings: Insanity, angst, death, possibly many other lovely things  
Notes: Based on the song "Right Where It Belongs"

Part: 2/?

Pain.

Light.

Weight.

Opening his eyes at first all he could see was white. Too bright. A soft groan passed his lips and he closed his eyes. Trying to bring a hand to his forehead he felt they were bound. Where was he now? Some sort of new interrogation room?

"Light-kun" a voice whispered. Matsuda? The weight of a hand was felt on his head, and a soothing petting helped calm him. Matsuda . . . he was always kind to Light if nothing else. "Light-kun, you're in the hospital" the soothing voice said softly. "I stayed to keep watch over you, make sure nothing happened again."

Happened again? What had happened? And then flashes of memory, of the straightjacket, appeared in his mind. A soft whine came form him and he shuddered. "M-Matsuda" he whispered faintly and then hand moved to his mouth.

"Don't talk Light." The black haired male could see how weak Light was. "Rest."

Light nodded faintly and drifted to sleep.

When he woke it wasn't so bright and he could see. Matsuda was there still, though he looked exhausted. Glancing around Light found no one else was. It hurt slightly. Where was his father or mother? Why didn't they care he was here?

"Matsuda" Light called softly, voice cracking slightly. The man hurried to him and Light's fingers twitched, wanting to hold onto the man, keep him from leaving him alone. What would happen to him. "Matsuda" he repeated, trembling. "What . . . ?"

"You had a panic attack. L ordered for you to be bound in a straightjacket as Misa was—" Misa?! She was trapped like that?! "—but when you were you had a panic attack. I-We were scared you were lost. You've been unconscious for almost two days now . . . "

It was so much to take in. Misa, his girlfriend was bound by L. True, she annoyed him most of the time but she had been there for him. Not to mention he wouldn't wish that on _anybody_. And he had a panic attack? That would have explained why he was here. Panic attacks could be fatal. Part of him wished it had been.

L would be back to take him there again.

"Matsuda . . . I don't want to go back," he whispered softly.

The male looked away, worried for Light. But no one took him seriously, and no one would listen to him. He was as trapped as Light was. Part of him wanted to quit the task force but if he did then what would happen to Light? No one else volunteered to stay with him. The boy might be suspect in the Kira case but he wasn't to just be abandoned!

Part of him wanted to free Light and then help him escape this all. But then . . . they could never really get away. Matsuda would probably not be allowed near him if he did that. "Light" he whispered softly. "I'll do what I can to help you out. I promise."

Nodding Light let his eyes close again, listening to the sounds of the hospital and wondering what he had done to deserve the hell L had thrust him into.

-TBC-


End file.
